fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Farm Land
'' Farm Land ''is a 2D platformer inspired by Donkey Kong Land for the Game Boy. It stars Farmer Jay and Duba the elephant as they journey through many worlds to stop Rich McMoney, a maniacal tycoon who seeks to rule the world. It was released by Wario Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Jayberry Farm, is a much loved farm and the only place on Earth not bought by Rich McMoney, a vicious tycoon who plans to own everything in the world and then take over and become the king and make evryone his mistreated slaves. On a visit to the farm, Rich shows up and asks Farmer Jay the owner to buy it from him. Jay kindly declines, so Rich summons his robot minions. They roboticize everyone and bomb the farm. Farmer Jay wakes up to find no one but his lazy best friend and pet elephant Duba. Duba was sleeping the whole time, but wants to help. Duba hops on Jay's back and they set out to find Rich and make him pay. They are stopped by Goggles the Ant. who teaches them the basics. After the tutorial, the heroes journey through 8 worlds, slowly taking out Rich's forces. They finally make it to Midnight City, and confront Rich on top of his roof. Rich fights them, and the two heroes win. That is when he presses a button, and becomes super charged. He smashes them, and they die, while he buys the farm. In the afterlife, Afteryoi, they learn new moves and after beating the Demon Golem, an angel gives them one wish. They use it to return to Earth, and go to Richbarfy Farm. After facing many challenges and trials, they finally fight Rich, who has now built a gigantic robot body. He flies them up to space, and the final battle begins. It is hard, but the heroes smash the robot body and it falls to earth. With Rich heavily injured by the crash, Goggles interprets for Rich(fakely) and lies. He tells his assistants to sell back everything, and Jay is praised and voted Mayor. Duba still lives with him, and Goggles(much to his distain) becomes Jay's secretary Meanwhile, Rich grunts, and a bird poops on him, causing an end screen. Wario Inc.World Description Characters Farmer Jay: A kind hearted middle aged man who is western and cares about classic things, not liking video games or modern rock music. He runs Jayberry farm and is hard working. Duba: Jay's pet elephant. Lazy and loud, he is a fan of video games and modern rock. He is a critic, and can be very rude. Despite all this, he cares about Jay and everyone else and is kind hearted. Rich McMoney: An obese millionaire who is greedy. Wanting to take over the world to get revenge on those who bullied him, he is ruthless, mean, and disgusting. Goggles the Ant: A rude know-it-all ant. He teaches the heroes new moves. He also has an unhealthy obsesssion with his glasses, and is clumsy. RARE: A babbling robot who is Rich's assistant. He is smart, strategizing, and the brain behind Rich. He also has a rivalry with Goggles, and frequently calls him a "Four-eyed Meatbag". Alice the Angel: A sweet and young angel. Duba has an obvious crush on her and she laughs at it. Finding the heroes admirable, she helps them get back to Earth. Moves Duba Mount: Jay rides on Duba and is faster, but weak. Gained in 1-3. Rake Break: In a fast paced moving level, it allows you to break. Can be used while on Duba. Gained in 1-5. Duba Hat: Jay can use Duba as a shield. He can break bricks but nothing else. Gained in 2-1. Wall Jump: Jay can jump up on walls. Gained in 2-3. Trunk Hammer: Jay can use Duba to smash switches. Gained in 3-1. Elecarry: Duba can carry things. Gained in 3-4. Air Waddle: Duba can kick in the air to stall or stay up for a moment. Gained in 4-1. Duba Dash!: Duba can run really fast. Gained in 4-5. Stop Sign: Stop Duba from going to fast and dieing. Gained in 4-5. Cloud Breath: Jay holds his breath and then lets out a big gust of wind creating clouds. Gained in 5-1. Fogbuster: Duba ground punds clearing out nearby fog. Gained in 5-3. Trunk Grapple: Jay can use Duba's trunk to travel fastly and to higher places. Gained in 5-6. Grinding Gramps: Jay can grind on rails to slow down a bit. Gained in 6-1. Trunkuum: Duba can use his trunk to suck up and squirt liquids. Gained in 6-4 Duba Boomba: Duba can use his trunk as a cannon. Gained in 6-6. Springy Step: Jay can bounce up higher. Gained in 7-2. Super Beam: The two can shoot a powerful beam. Gained in 11-1. Worlds Jayberry Farm World One. It's a simple and easy world for all the basics. Levels *1-0: Tutorial: Where you learn the basics. *1-1: Background Plains: A simple level. It relies on the gimmick of switching between the foreground and the background. *1-2: Steep Sunset:A level where Jay and Duba roll down a hill. Easy, but fast, so react quick and be on guard. *1-3: Feral Outskirts: A dark level. Easy, but watch out for the hard animal enemies. *1-4: City Gates: A quick level with one catch. The player has to figure out how to open the city gates, and it is a mind-boggling puzzle. *1-5: Trap Door Sewers: Medium difficulty. Should be easy, but be on the lookout for trapdoors that mean game over. *1-6: Cut-Out Factroy: A factory with medium difficulty. It uses Cut-Outs, which trick and confuse the player. *1-Boss: Watcher: A giant eye robot. It teleports and shoots powerful laser. Break the walls to get mirrors. Reflect the laser to damage Watcher. Repeat this three times. Lone Desert A quiet and creepy world. Easy, but you have to find water before you pass out and it's game over! Levels *2-1: Dry Crash: You have to run through the desert while avoiding the falling debris. *2-2: Frecklefreeze Pit: The sand concaves and your launched into a freezing area. You slide down a steep hill and have to be careful. This time, collect the hot chocolate before you die. *2-3: Sunsting Climb: A level where you wall jump up through a dangerous pyramid. Don't get hit by the Sunstings, or it's GAME OVER! *2-4: Dessert Desert: A strange stage with various foods. Watch out for the falling food and hungry Chompers. *2-5: Mooncreep Sands: A dark stage with various lanterns light them up to see and watch out for ghosts and animals. *2-6: Temple of Ruins: A puzzling temple. Little enemies but various puzzles you'll have to figure out how to open up every room until you reach the top. *2-B: Golem Guy: A giganic sand statue. He will jump up and down to cause powerful shockwaves. Climb up his arm when he trfies to punch you, and then jump on his head.Repeat this four times. Mt. Fogglecloud A cloudy mountain world. Getting a little harder, this world is to test your platforming. Levels *3-1: Flat Flash Gates: A paper flat level. Pull the switches to turn you 3D, and then go through. Don't get stuck or smashed! *3-2: Whispy Climb: A level where you must jump through the mountain avoiding the powerful gusts of wind. Watch out! *3-3: Rain of Rocks: Watch out for the rain of rocks coming down. A short but dangerous level. *3-4: Shadow Caves: A pitch black cave. Try to make it through by using lanterns. *3-5: Steepspikes: A fast paced level. The terrain is slippery and spikes are coming down. Watch out! *3-6: Tiptop Lowbottom: Jump from each platform but don't fall. *3-B: Bold Er.: A fat rock robot that is slow. He'll jump up and immediatley destroy you if your caught. Lure him to the spikes 8 times to win. Underground Jungle A jungle world near Mt Fogglecloud. It is a gigantic jungle laying underneath Mt Fogglecloud. It is all about quick reflexes here. Levels *4-1: Freefall Flying: You fall from the Mountain avoiding obstacles and landing on cloud platforms. Very hard. *4-2: Crag Cave Path: A flat level with rotating things. Easy except for when the spikes randomly pop up and one hit-KO you. *4-3: Vine Swing: Swing across a path avoiding falling in the river of poison. Fast paced with a moving screen. *4-4: River Rollercoaster: Ride on a raft through a twist and turn roller coaster. Make sure to jump and not fall. Fast moving, so be prepared for surprises. *4-5: Ghost Shipwreck: A moving screen platform level. Move from raft to raft as you move across a shipwreck. The enemies here are stronger then what you've faced before and they are invisible ghosts. Watch out as you explore the secret chambers of the ruins. *4-6: Dragon's Rainforest: A mysterious rainforest in the jungle. Travel from tree to tree avoiding animals. Make sure not to be crushed by the dragon as he randomly strikes down. *4-B: Ssslither Bot: A fast moving cyborg serpent. He sweeps everywhere and if he gets you it's game over time. Avoid doom and slowly advance your way to the top to shoot a missile at the bot. Do this three times. Island of Clouds A large island made of only clouds. Medium, with some harder puzzles. Levels *5-1: Up! Up! Up!: After shooting out of the Underground Jungle, you have to dodge the airborn enemies while making paths for yourself through the 3DS microphone. *5-2: Clouded Path: Using Duba Dash, the player has to run through the path of clouds and not fall. Pretty hard. *5-3: Fog Forest: You have to explore a foggy forest where nothingis what it seems. Illusions appear that can make GAME OVER and mostly everything is one. Plus, the fog makes it hard to see. *5-4: City in the Clouds: A small calm town. Easy, right? Anything but, my friend. You'll have to help all the villagers get their stuff back from bandits and complete mysterious challenges. Very long. *5-5: Fake it to make it: A plain level with a gimmick. The player must avoid falling paper cut-outs that cause damage. *5-6: Storm Smackdown: A storm starts and it's BAD. You have to climb up the dark clouds without getting zapped. If you get zapped it's over. *5-B: Crumm E. Cloudhead: A black cloud with red eyes. He will shoot down one-hit kill lightning and is tough. To defeat him you'll have to get water bottles from the villagers, climb up to Crumm and then throw the bottles at his lightning. Repeat this 6 times. Sunset Harbor A quiet and luxorious beach and harbor. One problem lies ahead though, the squids are squirting ink everywhere, making things fast paced and slippery. Be on guard! Levels *6-1: Slick Showdown: Squids are attacking the harbor, capturing and eating people. You have to grind on the oiled rails as you jump over ink blobs until you reach the tunnel. *6-2: Tentacle Tunnel: A mysterious tunnel. No enemies but slick and fast paced platforming with falling platforms and various brainteasers to keep the player on edge. Very hard. *6-3: Belly of the Beast: The famed kracken leader of the squids attacks you! Avoid him by running across platforms. *6-4: Back at the Beach...: While Jay was gone, the beach had become a wasteland. Hop between the city and beach with various pads to clean up the oil and scare off the squids. Easy to medium. *6-5: Riot at the City: A shady crab racer named Shaden challenges Jay to a race after calling him fake. You can explore, but at the end have to beat Shaden to the end. *6-6: Tanks for the help: The oil tanks are still damaged and need help. Jay must explorew to find parts to complete the tanks and the clean-up fully. *6-B: Squicka: Rich expirimented with the oil and kracken to make a mutated squid cyborg. Jay must race on a jet boat and shoot Squicka. Squicka is equipped with a laser, machine gun, and tentacle slap to detsroy the boat. Shoot him down before he depletes the boat's HP. Funnyfunfunfun Town A loud crazy ameusment park with various attractions. Lately, Rich's robots have been ruining rampant and you can stop them. Now it's getting hard. Levels *7-1: Malevolent Go-Round: The merry go round folks have run away. Collect all of them in 5 minutes before the merry-go-round collapses. *7-2: Sky Slipping Speedy Speedway: Jay and Dub ride on the new Skyround roller-coaster! Fast-paced and hard, the goal is to hop carts to make it to the end without dieng. *7-3: House of Mirrors: A complicated puzzle-filled level. The two must explore a house of mirrors. Hard and complex. *7-4: Lions!(On Ice): The duo are framed for causing trouble by Rich, and are sent into the ice show, with lions! They have to defeat all of the lions to escape. *7-5: Misfit Escape: The duo must escape alongside other misfits. Medium, but you have to make sure none of your companions die. *7-6: Plane Parts: The two have to find the 3 plane parts in 3 minutes before the ameusment park people break through the exit gates. *7-B: The Ringmaster: A new suave robot convinces the people to pledge their loyalty to Rich. The two must defeat a new ringmaster. He is weak, but spawns various enemies in large quantities that are very strong. Defeat a wave, attack the Ringmaster, and repeat 3 times. Sunset Path The creepy and dangerous path to Midnight City. Each level has a time limit making these levels harder. *8-1: Switches by Sunset: This level has various time switches which either freeze the time limit or make it go faster. Each switch is necessary for a puzzle. Time limit is 300 seconds. *8-2: Rise of the Dead: As night starts to fall, the dead rise! The players must beat all of the zombies in 200 seconds. *8-3: Steep Racer: A very difficult version of the level Steep Sunset. Jay is much faster, there are more hazards and enemies, and the time limit is 90 seconds. *8-4: Time Twist Trial: The sunset is setting as you must reach 3 checkpoints in 30 seconds or you will be sent back to the last checkpoint. Very hard. *8-5: City Ahead!: With the city in the background, loud sounds blare ahead. Jay and Duba must find cover from the car horns. Time limit is 200 seconds. *8-6: Gates for Gramps: The player must run through the mutiple gates. Medium, but they have to make it in 90 seconds. *8-B: Midnight City Guard: A gigantic armored knight guarding Midnight City. He attacks with laser beams, a hand smash and a hand sweep. When he sweeps, hop on his hand and platform up him in a difficult platformer challenge. Attack and repeat 4 times. Midnight City A bright city that never sleeps. This world is difficult. *9-1: Highway Horrors: The duo must jump from moving cars to avoid the scrolling screen. No enemies, but very fast paced. *9-2: Great Gas!: Rich has made a roadblock of robots. Goggles has built a rocket to fly over it into the core city but it has no fuel. Now Jay must solve various problems and do tasks to work off the gas from the gas station. *9-3: Space(or night sky) Invaders: A level based off of a classic space shooter. Shoot down Rich's flying robots while collecting power-ups. *9-4: Crash Clash Quest: The rocket crashes near Rich's building. Now they must defeat bthe powerful robot's in the way to make it to the building. *9-5: The Climb: An auto-scrolling level that goes up. The two must climb up to the top of the building to win. Incredibly hard. *9-6: Rich Rooftops: A fast paced level where they must chase and reach Rich to end the level. *9-B: Rich: Rich is an incredibly fast paced fighter. He hops around attacking with his missiles. The player must catch Rich and attack him to do anything. Repeat this 6 times. Afteryoi A very hard world that tests you. It is cloudy, bright, and quiet. *A-1: Erm...Are we dead?: Jay and Duba must explore the confusing labirynth that is the afterlife while fighting powerful foes. *A-2: The Impending Doom: Jay and Duba must solve the puzzle of getting into the Demon Golem's temple by fighting foes, exploring, and getting 4 stone keys. *A-3: Tortured Souls: The two must run from a giant boulder and into the temple at first, and then solve puzzles and defeat those in their way while conversing with prisoners. *A-B: Demon Golem: A more powerful version of Midnight City Guard. However, he has new attacks and you must repeat 6 times instead of 4. Reception TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Afteryoi is much more like Heaven of the Christain religion in the localized verison in Japan. This is against Wario Inc. of America's policy to not include explicitly religous refrences. *